


Laundry

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Frankie is so done, M/M, Pet Names, Zach is a mess, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie figures out how to get Zach to clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Frankie was afraid to come home. As soon as he pushed open the door to the apartment, Frankie knew that he would see plates piled up in the sink and the floor full of magazines and all the godforsaken laundry heaped high. At the center of the storm, Zach would be sitting and scrolling through his phone. Casual. Relaxed. Blissfully unaware of the hell hole they were living in.

But Frankie couldn't hide away forever at the theater, and it was getting late. Zach had texted him twice and asked what he wanted to eat for dinner as if this wasn't all his fault. God, when Frankie had asked Zach to move in with him a year ago he had thought it would have been peaceful. Not this. Frankie figured in a couple months they would be buried by the trash, and they would be featured on the next 'Ultimate Hoarders.'

"Hey, how was work? You've been staying out pretty late," Zach pecked him on the cheek. Frankie wanted to be mad at him, but it was so hard to stay pissed at that sweet face. Darn Zach for being cute.

"Good. Uh, Zach, have you noticed anything... _different_...about our apartment?" Frankie didn't just want to start shouting and stomping his foot.  

"No, not really. Why?," Zach was propped up on the kitchen counter taking a snap chat, and Frankie wasn't sure if he was living with a 25 year old or a 15 year old. Or just Zach.

"Nothing," Frankie wrinkled his nose as he walked past the dishes and dirty countertops, "It's...nothing. I guess we can just eat out again tonight. Like we did yesterday. And the day before."

It was later that night after Frankie had fucked Zach that he got his genius idea. He stroked his boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Zach reopened his eyes as he continued to touch him affectionately.

"Zach, I've been thinking. You know how dressed up in a school girl costume? Or the time that you called me Daddy during sex? Or when I-"

"Yes, yes, of course I remember all the kinkier shit we've tried out. Do you want to do something else?"

Frankie smiled, "There's this one fantasy that I've had for quite a while...."

\------------

Frankie hurried home, and he was so excited for this evening that he hadn't stopped smiling all day. He banged on the door, and he was greeted by the beautiful sight of Zach wearing nothing but a fluffy apron and a pair of heels, which he was wobbling around in as he leaned in to kiss Frankie.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Zach batted his lashes, and it was more ridiclous then sexy.

"Better. Now that my little _wife_ is here," Frankie grinned as Zach broke character and rolled his eyes. Zach leaned into his arms and kissed his neck as he tried to undo his tie. Frankie allowed him to suck hickies for a moment before pushing him back.

"You know what I love?"

"When I draw a bubble bath for you and we fuck in the warm water, darling?"

Frankie chuckled and slapped Zach's butt, "No, I love to see my baby doing the dishes. That's what really gets me hard. Come on- don't pose with your hands on your hips. Put lots of soap on it and scrub really hard to get out the stains."

Zach pouted, but he went to work. Frankie held Zach by the waist and watched as he scrubbed their plates. Zach was halfway through when he started to wiggle his hips hoping that he could stop with the housecleaning by making Frankie hard, but Frankie only shook his head and told him to continue.

"Okay, love of my life, now that I've slaved away doing housework...can we get on to the consummation of this beautiful marriage already?" Zach wiped his wet hands on his apron and raised his eyebrows when Frankie shook his head again.

"Oh, no, sweet biscuit, you know what really gets me going? Nothing would make me hornier than you being domestic. Like...doing all that dirty, dirty laundry."

Zach snorted and crossed his arms: "Okay, now you're just being a dick. There's no way I'm doing laundry so you can get aroused. This is the weirdest fucking kink I've ever heard of! Who gets off on watching people _clean_? I've never seen any porn like that?"

Frankie kissed him on the lips the leaned in to whisper, "Okay. If we're comparing weird kinks do you want me to mention the time you wore a dog collar and humped my leg-"

" _Okay_! _Laundry_! I'm doing laundry for you- my, uh, my money maker. I'm taking all those dirty clothes and cleaning them for you, husband of my mine, and if that ain't love then I don't know what the fuck love is," Zach went to work and bent down to the enormous pile of clothes and started to sort them. Frankie flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV as Zach started to shove all their socks and undies into the basket.

"Okay, now you're watching fucking TV. Is this part of your fetish too? Do you want me to get you a fucking beer?"

"Why that would be lovely sweetie. Thank you. I have such a lovely and considerate _wife_ ," Frankie grinned as Zach gave him the middle finger and threw a beer can at his face. He watched Zach lean over the pile once more. God, this was such a nice view of his perky little ass. Frankie could get used to this.

It took Zach about an hour to finish all the loads and then Frankie helped him fold it and put it in their closet.

"Babe, you did such a good job. Don't you want a reward?"

"Too tired. Sleep. Hate you," Zach collapsed into their bed and threw one of his high heels at Frankie's face. So instead they just cuddled.

"Now we're like a real domestic couple. Cleaning. Bickering. Too tired for sex."

"Correction: I cleaned. You pretended to get aroused by me cleaning up our fucking shit hole of an apartment. Yeah, I know it was dirty. I was kinda hoping you would just hire a maid for me if I waited long enough 'cause you're really rich. But no- my hus- boyfriend just makes up a kink and forces me to clean. God, why am I in love with you again?" Zach moaned as Frankie rubbed his back.

"Um, remember that time when you asked for me to wear a wig and pretend to be Rachel Vodka Cran, I let you. Or that time you accidently moaned Tiger Woods when you came or-"

"Okay, yah. I love you. But next time if you want me to clean something don't make me pretend I'm your wife for two hours and wear a fucking apron. It's, like, anti-feminist."

"Sure."

"Fuck you, Frankie."

"Fuck you too, Zach."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zach's disgusting bedroom.


End file.
